Terlarang
by MiraMira
Summary: Baekhyun benar benar orang baru dalam percintaan, dia sama sekali tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, jangankan berciuman, memiliki hubungan khusus pun dia sama sekali tidak pernah, jadi Chanyeol adalah orang yang pertama kali menciumnya dan dia menyukainya. EXO Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, SNSD Taeyeon dan Sooyoung.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : EXO dan SNSD milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Chanyeol/Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort or Angst?

Rating : M karena terlalu banyak kata ciuman.

Warning : Shou-ai. Cinta yang tidak akan kesampaian

Note: Karena Ra**** dan Di***, terutama Di*** yang diduga kuat memiliki perasaan khusus pada Ra****, memiliki kesamaan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tolong jangan salahkan aku karena pada akhirnya aku menulis fic BaekYeol, alasan pertama adalah karena aku suka pada Chanyeol, dan yang terakhir adalah karena Di*** yang mirip dengan Baekhyun menunjukan tanda tanda kalau dia memiliki perasaan khusus pada Ra****.

+Terlarang+

Di ujung jalan itu ada Chanyeol, berdiam disana seakan menunggunya, sebetulnya tidak ada masalah untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah tetangganya dan mungkin saja dia ingin bicara padanya. Yah, itu mungkin saja.

"Mau pulang, Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol, pemuda itu berjalan menyusulnya yang sudah melangkah sedikit jauh di depannya.

"Yah, begitulah." Jawabnya singkat.

Setelahnya Chanyeol tidak bicara apa apa lagi, ini sangat aneh apalagi jika mengingat Chanyeol yang biasa tidak pernah bisa diam.

"Yeol." "Baek."

Mereka tersentak saat mendapati mata satu sama lain yang bertatapan karena panggilan yang dilontarkan pada saat yang bersamaan, suasana berubah canggung entah untuk apa.

"B-Baekhyun…" Chanyeol akhirnya buka suara, memanggil nama Baekhyun dengan nada yang jauh dari biasanya, entahlah tapi nada dari panggilan itu susah untuk dijelaskan. Baekhyun menoleh saat pemuda itu memanggilnya, perlahan menghilangkan jarak antara wajah mereka.

Sensasi lembut dan basah terasa di bibirnya, sebuah kecupan yang entah mengapa membuatnya ingin membalas, lalu perlahan lidah menyisip di antara bibirnya, mencari celah untuk menjelajahinya lebih dalam. Ini, sentuhan seperti ini, terasa terlalu lembut menyentuhnya apalagi di bibir seperti ini, dia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, sementara Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya mendekat dan membuainya dengan ciumannya.

Baekhyun benar benar orang baru dalam percintaan, dia sama sekali tidak pernah berciuman sebelumnya, jangankan berciuman, memiliki hubungan khusus pun dia sama sekali tidak pernah, jadi Chanyeol adalah orang yang pertama kali menciumnya dan dia menyukainya.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang pertama kali menciumnya.

Tunggu! Itu salah, harusnya mereka tidak berciuman seperti ini.

Dan dia menyukainya.

Itu lebih salah lagi!

Baekhyun melepas paksa pelukan Chanyeol, seketika melepas ciuman mereka. Baekhyun adalah orang baru dalam percintaan, tapi dia tahu hal yang mereka lakukan tadi adalah berciuman dan itu tidak seharusnya mereka lakukan. Dia tahu sebuah batasan yang diciptakan oleh agama dan masyarakat di mana dua orang laki laki tidak boleh memiliki hubungan khusus, dia juga tahu kalau mereka berdua adalah laki laki, laki laki yang tidak seharusnya berciuman.

Baekhyun mundur menjauh, memandang nanar pada Chanyeol yang terkejut. Mungkin di pipinya ada rona hebat akibat ciuman tadi, tapi di hatinya hanya ada luka yang akhirnya tertoreh.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang pertama kali menciumnya dan dia menyukainya, tapi itu terlarang.

Terlarang.

Baekhyun berlari sampai rumah, rona merah di pipinya sudah benar benar hilang digantikan rasa sakit di hati karena Chanyeol adalah orang yang pertama kali menciumnya dan dia menyukainya, tapi itu terlarang. Dan walaupun terlarang, Baekhyun tetap menyukainya, menyukai Chanyeol lebih tepatnya.

Dia menyeret kakinya menuju kamar, berharap saja air panas bisa membantu meluruhkan perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah pulang, Baekhyun?" Di sana duduk ayahnya dihalangi koran hari ini.

"Iya." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Dia tahu sebuah batasan yang diciptakan oleh agama dan masyarakat di mana dua orang laki laki tidak boleh memiliki hubungan khusus dan dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar tidak terperosok lebih jauh ke dalamnya, sudah cukup hanya rasa suka pada Chanyeol, dia tidak ingin terperosok lebih jauh dari itu.

"Ayah…" Dia perlahan berjalan mendekati ayahnya yang menjawab panggilannya hanya dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Bisakah Ayah menjodohkanku?" Selama ini ayahnya selalu memberinya kebebasan untuk memilih ini itu, termasuk pasangan hidup, tapi kalau dia justru akan terperosok ke dalam percintaan terlarang bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun berani bilang, lebih baik dia dijodohkan saja.

Ayahnya menurunkan lembar lembar koran dan membiarkannya tergeletak di atas karpet yang hangat. "Kenapa, anakku?" Dia menatap Baekhyun langsung ke mata.

Baekhyun terdiam pada awalnya, airmata turun setetes di pipinya, rasanya sulit untuk mengatakannya pada sang ayah. "Karena aku menyukai Chanyeol."

Sang ayah bergerak memeluk putra bungsunya, dia tidak berkata apa apa entah karena apa.

Setelahnya sang ayahnya mengenalkannya pada seorang gadis, tiga tahun di atasnya tapi masih terlihat sangat muda, Baekhyun sudah tidak terlalu tertarik, dia lebih ingin melenyapkan perasaannya pada Chanyeol daripada menikahi gadis itu.

Saat ini Baekhyun sedang duduk malas di hadapan sang gadis, dua cangkir teh di antara mereka.

"Maaf." Ujar gadis itu, seketika Baekhyun tersadar untuk lebih memperhatikannya.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku justru menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu."

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, perlahan dia mulai memperhatikan gadis itu, Kim Taeyeon. Perjodohan atas nama bisnis memang selalu begini, sebetulnya Baekhyun tidak keberatan, dia justru takut Taeyeon yang keberatan.

"Tidak, Taeyeon Noona."

"Cukup Taeyeon saja."

Gadis ini terlalu baik, itu yang Baekhyun ketahui setelahnya, dia tidak bersikap seolah ingin benar benar memiliki Baekhyun, tapi tidak juga menolaknya, juga tidak bersikap seperti gadis lain, dia bersikap seakan dia dan Baekhyun adalah kawan lama yang saling mengerti. Itulah perasaan yang paling membuat nyaman, merasa ditemani, dan itulah dasar yang membuat Baekhyun makin yakin untuk menikahi Taeyeon.

Lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol jauh sebagai masa lalunya.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat Taeyeon Eonnie saat ini." Ujar Sooyoung, padahal biasanya dia bertemu dengan Taeyeon sore hari begini.

"Kenapa?"

"Sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah."

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Mempelai pria dilarang melihat wanitanya sampai hari pernikahan."

Taeyeon memandang pintu yang tertutup, di baliknya ada Baekhyun, calon suaminya, dan Sooyoung, salah satu teman yang sudah dianggap adiknya yang juga paling ingin menikah, keduanya sedang berdebat tentang Baekhyun yang ingin menemui Taeyeon, sementara Taeyeon, yang seperti jadi barang rebutan, hanya bisa berdecak antara kagum dan sebal.

Jika berbicara tentang penikahannya dengan Baekhyun, dia sendiri tidak bisa bicara banyak, hanya saja dia meyakini sesuatu, ini adalah bentuk baktinya pada sang ayah yang bisnisnya sedang tidak stabil sampai dia rela dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun, anak bungsu pengusaha Byun yang kaya raya, sekali lagi, ini adalah bentuk baktinya.

Saat dimana Baekhyun bisa bertemu Taeyeon lagi adalah pada saat pernikahan mereka, saat mereka dari sahabat berubah jadi sepasang suami-istri, tapi itu tetap tidak merubah inti dari hubungan mereka yang tetap bedasarkan persahabatan.

Taeyeon terlihat cantik hari itu, juga terlihat lembut, sedikit berbeda dari citra manis dan beraninya selama ini dan itu cukup menghibur Baekhyun, gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih yang dia tidak tahu kapan dibelinya, karena setahunya Taeyeon tidak pernah menunjukan gaun itu padanya, tapi memang seperti itulah sahabat, bukan? Tidak semua hal yang Taeyeon tahu harus juga Baekhyun ketahui, Baekhyun tahu jelas hal itu.

Baekhyun menatap Taeyeon yang mengangguk kecil, mereka sudah sampai pada akhir ritual sakral itu, kecupan lembut di bibir. Baekhyun percaya diri betul untuk mencium gadis yang sekarang adalah istrinya, walaupun orang bilang, lebih tepatnya Sooyoung bilang, kalau kehilangan ciuman pertama dengan orang lain itu artinya kau tidak akan bisa jadi pengantin lagi. Meskipun apa yang dikatakan Sooyoung adalah benar Baekhyun sama sekali tidak peduli, kalau benar saja dia tidak peduli bagaimana kalau salah, tentunya dia akan jauh lebih tidak peduli.

Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Taeyeon yang lembut dan dipulas perona bibir, sedikit mengingatkannya pada ciumannya dengan Chanyeol, tapi tentu rasa bibir Taeyeon jauh lebih lembut juga sangat pasrah saat dikecup, tapi mungkin itu hanya karena mereka masih di tempat umum.

Setelahnya mereka beralih ke pesta, masih dengan pakaian yang sama, sepasang pengantin ini membaur dalam keramaian orang, terkadang menyesaki panggung untuk menyanyikan lagu apapun atau ditarik menuju tempat lain oleh tamu undangannya.

Di kejauhan sana Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol, berdiam jauh dari keramaian pesta seakan menunggunya, sebetulnya tidak ada masalah untuk Baekhyun, mungkin saja dia ingin bicara padanya. Yah, itu mungkin saja.

Tiba tiba dia melambaikan tangan jauh di atas kepala, senyum manis dipaksakan tergambar jelas di bibirnya, bibir yang pertama kali menciumnya. Chanyeol akan tetap jadi orang yang pertama kali menciumnya apapun yang terjadi.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambai juga padanya, yang lalu dari kejauhan tertawa dengan tawa sakit, lalu pergi sebagai tamu pertama yang pergi dari pesta itu. Baekhyun menghela napas dan tersenyum pahit, setidaknya untuk sekarang memang lebih baik begini.

+FIN+

(Ada sedikit perbaikan di sana sini karena typo, itulah kelemahan dari menuli di saat semua orang telah tumbang, aku sendiri sudah nyaris tumbang saat menulisnya, jadi maaf karena typo tentang ini itu.)

(Note di atas seringnya berisi penjelasana tentang sumber inspirasiku untuk menulis fic, karena itu tentunya aku akan senang sekali bila kalian membacanya.)


	2. Side Story?

Disclaimer : EXO dan SNSD milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Chanyeol/Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort or Angst?

Rating : M karena terlalu banyak kata ciuman dan setting tempat, mungkin?

Warning : Shou-ai. Cinta yang tidak akan kesampaian.

"Aku tidak mau kalau bukan dia!"

+Terlarang+

Entah rasanya seperti apa, Chanyeol sudah mati rasa akan perasaannya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu harus sedih atau senang atau marah, lagipula dia tidak merasakan apa apa. Salahkan dirinya sendiri untuk tindakan bunuh diri seperti menghadiri pernikahan Baekhyun.

Entah dia sudah menabrak berapa orang hari ini, dia tidak peduli tidak juga minta maaf. Setiap benturan di bahunya sama sekali tidak ada apa apanya dibanding hatinya yang hancur, berlubang seperti batu ditetesi air.

Dan cintanya yang diharap hilang seperti asap, malah diam disana seperti tato, tidak akan hilang.

"ARGH!" Dia mengacak rambutnya lagi, membuat orang orang menoleh padanya dan bertanya apa yang membuat pemuda setampan dia jadi gila seperti itu.

Tapi Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli dan sama sekali tidak memikirkan orang orang di sekitarnya.

BRUKK!

"Aw!" Yuri, orang kesekian yang Chanyeol tabrak hari ini, mengaduh, gadis itu sudah ingin memarahi siapapun yang menabraknya kalau saja dia tidak lebih dulu terkejut.

"Chanyeol!" Serunya. Chanyeol terhuyung seperti ditiup angin saat tangannya di tahan Yuri, dia masih tetap diam saja walaupun Yuri mengenalinya sebagai sepupu Sooyoung.

"Hei, Yeollie?" Yuri jadi khawatir melihat Chanyeol yang biasanya hiperaktif tiba tiba diam seperti batu.

Dan Chanyeol masih tidak menjawab, Yuri menghela napas, ada satu cara yang pasti berhasil menyadarkan pemuda malang ini.

PLAKK!

Yuri tahu ini justru membuat Chanyeol dipandang sebagai pemuda kurang aja yang sampai membuat seorang gadis menamparnya di tengah jalan, tapi Yuri tidak peduli, yang penting si Chanyeol ini memperhatikannya dulu.

"Bodoh…" Kata Chanyeol, dia tidak meringis tidak juga mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?" Tanyanya dalam tempo yang lambat, seakan dia tidak punya semangat hidup lagi.

"Itu tidak penting, bodoh! Kau harus ikut aku ke Bar!"

Chanyeol menghela napas dan ikut kemanapun Yuri menariknya.

Yuri membuka pintu Bar dan menarik Chanyeol masuk, di atas kepala Chanyeol ada lonceng kecil yang berbunyi.

"Yul, akhirnya kau da- Yeollie! Ada yang terjadi padamu?!" Sooyoung tiba tiba panik melihat sepupunya tampak semenyedihkan itu.

"Ada apa, Yeol?" Tanyanya, tangannya yang akan mengelus pipi Chanyeol segera ditepis oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak apa apa." Katanya, dia mendudukan diri di salah satu sofa melingkar yang disediakan disana, Bar itu belum buka, jadi Chanyeol masih bisa bertindak semaunya.

Yuri pergi entah kemana dan Sooyoungpun tidak berani menanyai Chanyeol apa apa lagi, sepupunya itu terlihat berbeda, jauh dari dirinya yang selama ini dilihat Sooyoung dan juga berbeda dari dirinya yang datang dan memainkan musik mengiringi Seohyun bernyanyi.

Seohyun tiba tiba duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Halo, Chanyeollie." Sapanya lembut.

"Kau mau minum?" Tanyanya. Chanyeol awalnya terdiam, menghakimi Seohyun dari kepala sampai kaki dengan tatapan matanya.

"Tidak, pinjam bahumu saja." Katanya dan dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa, hm?" Tanyanya.

"Dia menikah." Jawab Chanyeol, Sooyoung dan Yuri segera merapat dan duduk di samping mereka berdua.

"Anak itu?" Tanya Sooyoung. Chanyeol mengangguk, Sooyoung mengacak rambutnya sayang.

"Di dunia ini masih banyak orang yang bisa dicintai." Katanya berusaha menghibur.

Chanyeol menatapnya kesal. "Aku tidak mau kalau bukan dia."

Ketiga gadis disitu hanya bisa tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

Tiba tiba Yoona datang dengan nampan di tangannya. "Empat air putih." Katanya dan itu membuat Seohyun tenang, alkohol tidak baik untuk suaranya.

"Dan kalian lebih baik bersiap siap, harusnya kita buka sepuluh menit lagi."

Dan mereka membuka Bar seperti biasa, Seohyun setia dengan mikrofonnya, Yoona dan Sooyoung masih melayani tamu dengan manis, yang membedakan hanya Chanyeol memainkan gitarnya dengan cara yang membuat semua orang jadi sedih.

Seohyun berhenti bernyayi. "bisakah kita memainkan satu lagu yang ceria?" Tanyanya. Chanyeol tetap diam saja.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, biar aku yang menggantikanmu." Kata Yuri, dia mengelus rambut Chanyeol lau mendorongnya pergi.

Chanyeol membuka pintu dapur, Sooyoung disana sedang membaca pesanan, para gadis telah memperbaiki kemampuan memasak mereka secara drastis. Chanyeol jarang masuk ke sini walaupun para gadis terbiasa lalu lalang disini, terlebih mereka buka di jam makan malam. Ya, bisa dibilang mereka serba ada untuk ukuran Bar kecil dengan hanya enam pekerja.

"Hai, Kyung." Sapanya pada pemuda dibalik layar, Do Kyungsoo yang betah dengan dapur Bar.

"Mau minum?" Si Koki itu malah menawarinya minum.

"Iya."

Dan Kyungsoo kembali dengan dua gelas air putih. Chanyeol menatap gelas itu lekat lekat, ini kedua kalinya dia diberi air putih seperti ini.

Melihat sepupu Bos-nya bertampang tidak mengenakan hati, Kyungsoo jadi tidak enak. "Tidak baik mabuk dengan keadaan seperti itu."

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo, belum meminum airnya, masih kesal rupanya. "Apanya yang seperti itu? Kau pikir aku akan mabuk kalau diberi segelas?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kau pasti tidak akan berhenti minum, lalu akhirnya akan sama saja, kau akan mabuk."

Chanyeol terdiam. "Kau benar."

"Kau tidak masak?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sudah ada Sooyoung Noona."

"Tidak usah pakai Noona segala, Kyungsoo." Kata Sooyoung, posisi mereka tidak begitu jauh memang, jadi Sooyoung sudah pasti mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

Sooyoung lalu keluar, menjadi koki merangkap pelayan. Dapur jadi sepi, hanya Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana dengan Kai?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menggambarkan apa yang akan dia katakan."Tidak ada yang berubah." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau belum membicarakannya dengan orang tua kalian?"

"Mau dibicarakan juga percuma." Kata Kyungsoo. Dia meneguk air di tangannya. "Yang begini memang terlarang bukan?"

Chanyeol jadi terdiam, terdiam saja dan tak bisa apa apa lagi. Terlarang, Ya, terlarang.

Selanjutnya Chanyeol hidup seperti biasanya hanya saja kata terlarang itu masih berkeliaran di kepalanya, tapi dia sendiri tidak membicarakannya dengan orang lain karena kata terlarang itu. Rasanya jadi tidak bisa dibicarakan dengan orang kalau terlarang seperti itu, bahkan pada Sooyoungpun dia hanya menyebut dengan kata dia atau anak itu, sama sekali tidak pernah sebut nama.

Dia merindukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya keras keras, dia tidak boleh merindukan Baekhyun. Dia melangkahkan kakinnya di jalanan kota, dari jauh ada Baekhyun menggandeng istrinya.

Tunggu! Ini bukan ilusi, kan?!

Chanyeol makin memperhatikan mereka, itu benar benar Baekhyun dan istrinya. Dia jadi menerawang, pikirannya melayang kemana mana, apakah mereka sebahagia kelihatannya? Apa Baekhyun sudah benar benar melupakannya? Ah, lagipula ciuman waktu itu juga bisa disebut kecelakaan. Chanyeol jadi berpikir, bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tidak menganggapnya kecelakaan? Ah, tidak mungkin, itu hanya dirinya yang berpikiran seperti itu, lagipula dia pihak yang menyerang saat itu.

Dan karena serangan itu, Chanyeol menghabiskan malam malam panjangnya untuk menghapus Baekhyun dari pikirannya.

Chanyeol berbalik dan pergi, mencoba melupakan dan membiarkan Baekhyun bersama dengan istrinya, juga mencoba menghapus perasaan. Sejak saat ini dan untuk seterusnya yang Chanyeol harapkan hanya kebahagiaan Baekhyun, jadi dia tidak perlu memikirkan apa apa lagi, jadi dia tidak menyesal tidak pernah benar benar mengucap cinta dan sembunyi sembunyi seperti Kyungsoo.

Untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun harusnya tetap seperti matahari sepanjang hari, juga seperti langit biru yang sangat cerah dengan awan putih yang berarak indah. Dia harusnnya tersenyum polos seperti anak kecil tanpa dosa, tersenyum seperti tak ada yang salah.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya lagi, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan topi supaya kalau Baekhyun lewat di sampingnya dia tidak akan sadar kalau itu Chanyeol padahal Chanyeol sudah sejak awal memandanginya. Semoga saja Baekhyun benar benar melupakannya, jadi kalau mereka bertemu hanya Chanyeol yang mengingatnya, lagipula Chanyeol yakin setelah waktu berlalu Baekhyun akan melupakannya dan dia akan baik baik saja tanpa Baekhyun.

+FIN+


End file.
